Minha Matéria é Amor
by Mr. Devilish Blueberry -mr.DB
Summary: Milo possui um amor platônico: seu professor. Kamus nunca demonstrou amar seu aluno ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porém, com o tempo, as coisas mudam. Yaoi/Lemon/Romance/UA/Angst
1. Aula Sobre Homossexualidade

~Minha Matéria é Amor

**Título do Capítulo: **Aula sobre Homossexualidade**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Romance / Angst / UA  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Milo possui um amor platônico: seu professor. Não houveram demonstrações por parte dele de amar seu aluno ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porém, com o tempo, as coisas mudam.

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

Como ele viria hoje? Será que com a calça jeans clara e aquela linda camisa social vermelha? Talvez. Mas estava bastante frio, provavelmente não usaria algo assim. Costumava vestir roupas de cores escuras em estações frias. Amava aquele lindo cachecol preto que ele usara naquele dia, em meio a toda aquela neve. Fora no mesmo dia em que ele lhe retirou uma dúvida nos arredores da universidade, na qual, aproximando-se um pouquinho mais, pôde sentir o cheiro dele. Seu professor tinha tão bom gosto. Perfume maravilhoso, obviamente francês. Um aroma engraçado, pelo fato de combinar de uma forma tão singular que parecia ter sido feito para ele. Amadeirado, seco, e que uma pessoa conservada como o próprio usaria. Combinava também com o tom de seu cabelo, suas longas mechas rubras.

Em meio aos pensamentos espontâneos, os quais Milo jamais conseguiria conter de tão habituais que eram, percebeu que seu professor já estava escrevendo no quadro negro. Observou-o, atento.

-Hum... Devia ter imaginado. A calça jeans preta com a camisa social azul marinho. –Observava o jovem, da primeira carteira, apoiando o queixo com a mão direita.

-Ééé... Já olhando para a bunda do professor, né Milo? –Um jovem loiro se aproxima falando baixinho, usando um short branco largo, tênis estilo "skeitista", camisa sem manga preta e despojada. Mal falou e já foi batendo o livro na cabeça do amigo.

-Afe, e você já vai chegando enchendo, né? –Olhava-o passar a frente de si e sentar-se ao seu lado, enquanto arrumava a bagunça que a brincadeira havia feito em seus cabelos.

-Huuuum... já devia estar acostumado, né Milão? –Sorriu, abrindo os livros.

-E você adora pagar de gostoso, né? Agora... só porque ta todo fortão, começou a usar essas regatas que quase mostram o seu peito todo.

-E eu lá tenho culpa de ser gostoso, meu caro amigo? As garotas da escola começaram, de repente, a me adorar, mais ainda do que já adoravam... Vai entender. Deve ser algum tipo de... perfume?

-Aioria, Aioria.... tsc, tsc. Bom, fique com esses seus casinhos. Eu só tenho olhos para... –Direcionou seus olhos novamente para o seu adorado professor. –A lousa. E os estudos, é claro.

-HAHAHA. Hoje é 7 de abril, ta atrasado!

Milo observou o amigo. Passou um tempo e conseguiu entender a piada.

-Afe, que piadinha infame. Nem curti, hein. –Levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Iai, realmente. Não teve lá muita graça mesmo.

-Senhores, abram na página 245. –Disse uma voz suave, porém grave, após terminar de escrever a primeira lousa daquela aula. O portador da bela voz era o tão famoso professor: Kamus. Só o simples fato de escutá-lo fazia Milo sorrir. Mais uma aula fabulosa de Antropologia com ele. Amanhã seria mais uma outra deliciosa aula de Sociologia. Se Kamus fosse professor das outras matérias, sem dúvida alguma Milo poderia morar na escola, talvez até tirar notas ainda melhores.

Felizmente, isso era praticamente impossível. O aluno mais bem sucedido do curso era exatamente o loiro. Tal posição vez ou outra trazia alguns comentários por parte de seu professor, cujo carinho por Milo era especial – apesar de muito distante do que ele realmente desejava – e imaginava o aluno ser o melhor de seus pupilos e, em um futuro não muito distante, talvez aquele que faria parte do corpo docente junto de si.

-Hoje nós aprenderemos sobre Cultura. Como podem ver, é um tema interessantíssimo. Acredito que vão desfrutar muito essa aula. –O ruivo sorriu, falando em francês, obviamente, já que o ambiente era _La Sourbonne_, a Universidade de Paris. –Para isso, começarei com um tema interessante... falaremos sobre Homossexualidade.

Milo engoliu em seco. Que tema mais inoportuno. O jovem de 23 anos além de estar perdidamente apaixonado por seu professor desde a primeira vez que o viu, no início do curso há 4 anos atrás, reconhecia já há um bom tempo sua sexualidade. Não tinha problema algum com isso, tão pouco dificuldade de falar sobre o tema, entretanto ver seu professor tocando no assunto deixava-o um pouco perturbado. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Qual seria a reação de seu adorado intelectual dos cabelos cor de fogo com um tema que, como bem sabia, muitas pessoas lidavam de forma difícil ou simplesmente ignoravam?

-Bom. Comecemos com Grécia Antiga. –O professor se dirigiu à lousa e começou a introduzir uma série de ocorrências histórias em relação à História Grega. Iniciou uma análise que comentava os casos de pederastia – onde um homem de meia idade se relacionava com um adolescente – que eram vistos como algo comum. Depois mergulharam em Esparta, logo voltando um pouco mais na História chegando a Pérsia. Após devido fechamento, retornaram a Idade Contemporânea.

-Hum, então, professor, a noção de uma sociedade totalmente heterossexual foi imposta? Isso é uma conseqüência da Idade Média fortemente cristã, não?

-Acredita-se que sim. Entretanto, nunca saberemos o que, exatamente, seria da nossa sociedade sem os preceitos cristão. –Sorriu Kamus, ao responder a pergunta de Milo, que sorriu de volta. Estava feliz em ter introduzido um assunto corretamente, o da Igreja Católica. Entretanto, a conversa, perigosamente, acabou indo para outro lado. –Mas, eu iria já lhe perguntar algo. Agora que você participou, Milo, já vou perguntando... Você é grego, não é?

-Hum, sim. –O loiro observava o professor desconfiado, sem entender muito bem o que ele queria consigo.

-Bom. Não era essa a pergunta, obviamente. –Sorriu, retirando algumas risadas sutis da classe. –Mas eu gostaria de uma perspectiva grega do assunto, não só da Era Clássica... mas no atual momento da Grécia. Seu país é menos preconceituoso do que os outros ou até mais do que alguns?

Milo se espantou com a pergunta. Primeiro que falar de um assunto tão complexo – e que o envolvia particularmente – já era bastante complicado, mas com o fato de Kamus, cuja presença fazia Milo tremer e o mero pensamento causava longas noites de sonhos quentes e bastante intensos, estar conversando com ele sobre isso, acabava se demonstrando uma situação bastante inusitada.

O jovem se conteve durante alguns minutos, fingindo pensar. Entretanto estava mais era evitando trazer questões pessoais para o tal "parecer grego" desejado por seu professor.

-Ahn, bem, por que não pergunta para Aioria? Ele também é grego. –Sorrindo, olhava para o amigo, imaginando que ele responderia com uma cara feia, já que odiava ficar respondendo coisas para a classe. Não teve escolhas, preferia assim que falar sobre aquele assunto na frente do ruivo. Felizmente, apenas o amigo ao seu lado e poucos outros sabiam sobre a sexualidade de Milo.

-Hum... bom. Por que não pergunto para Aioria? Porque quero você, meu caro grego. –O professor sorriu mais uma vez, com um olhar inocente, sem perceber o que o comentário dele poderia significar. Não foi nada inocente o que apareceu nos pensamentos do grego, que corou após o comentário.

-É-é... bom, então ta. Bem, nós gregos não temos o costume de sermos preconceituosos como em muitos países, apesar de a Grécia ter alguns problemas mais sérios do que em países desenvolvidos. Geralmente, exatamente pelo fato de termos um passado reconhecido como ilustre e bastante diferente da maior parte das outras etnias, evitam-se so preconceitos. Fora é claro toda aquela coisa da Grécia Antiga, Esparta, Atenas, sobre o que nós acabamos de falar. –Milo pausou por alguns instantes, observando o professor e depois continuou. -Porém, a Grécia é Católica Ortodoxa, o que faz com que muitos considerem o fato de ser homossexual um pecado. Como os gregos costumam ser religiosos, acaba-se vendo como um defeito ou coisa do tipo.

-Hum, entendo. –Kamus observava o jovem falando, encostado em sua mesa. –Na Grécia existem bastante percursos turísticos dados como "gays", não?

-Sim, sim. Existem ilhas que são, digamos, "gays". Muitos homossexuais vão para lá. São pontos turísticos muito famosos sim. –Milo se acomodava em sua carteira, colocando as idéias devagar e com ótima dicção.

-Como podem ver, alunos... nosso querido grego conhece bem seu país. Sejam como ele, hein? Não estraguem o orgulho que tenho por vocês. Lembrem-se que, além de professor de Antropologia e Sociologia, sou francês! _Vive la France_, com muito orgulho, hum? –Kamus levantou a mão com uma expressão séria, imitando algum clássico revolto da Revolução Francesa. A pose e os comentários geraram algumas risadas e o professor sorriu junto.

-Hahaha... podia vir com aquela sua camisa com a bandeira francesa, iria ficar bem nessa conversa.

-Ah, vejam só... Ainda lembram da primeira aula. Que bom. Lembra tão bem assim, Milo?

-Lembro. –Milo sorriu. –Lembro perfeitamente. O senhor estava realmente muito bem e... –Parou por um instante. Seu olhar ficou meio perdido, ainda na direção do professor, e depois desceu para o chão. Suspirou, um pouco assustado. "O que diabos estou fazendo?" –Pensava.

-Hum... –Kamus corou por um momento - o que Milo não deixou de notar - ao retornar a observá-lo querendo ver se ele ainda permanecia com os olhos sobre si. Estava ainda mais lindo, realmente. Era interessante: professor e aluno, ambos corados. A cena começou a chamar a atenção dos outros alunos, que riram com a situação engraçada. –Fico muito feliz com o comentário. Mesmo, senhor Milo. –Sorriu, se apoiando melhor na mesa, observando o aluno que agora o olhava meio tímido, fugindo dos olhos do professor. O loiro sentia-se um tanto confuso. Já era um homem e havia possuído muitas vezes outros homens, assim como sido possuído por eles, mas perto do professor se sentia tão infantil. Era como um ídolo para ele. Sua admiração era completa: não vinha só do corpo torneado e esbelto de Kamus ou de seus olhos verdes escuros, quase opacos, num tom que jamais vira. Tão pouco de suas singelas sardas, um tanto quanto graciosas, e seu nariz empinado, bastante "francês".

Obviamente tudo isso o fazia suar frio, suspirar, e, durante momentos mais particulares, realizar atos sexuais cheios de volúpia com esses pensamentos, contudo, realmente, não era só por isso. O homem que sonhava em ter como seu era extremamente inteligente, um dos intelectuais mais respeitados da _Sourbonne_ e, consequentemente, da França. Havia escrito uma série de livros muito bem conceituados, fora as várias agências de pesquisas mercadológicas que pagavam extremamente bem para que o intelectual fizesse um estudo completo e atualizado da sociedade, cujo trabalho influenciava amplamente uma série de futuros projetos de marketing e publicidade do país.

Para Milo, o professor era como o Olimpo, das conversas que há pouco tiveram, que, misteriosamente, se encontrava no mundo mortal, cheio de defeitos. Kamus, obviamente, era um dos deuses. Apolo, senhor do fogo e das Artes, em seus traços lindos, cabelos em chamas e... Não. Era melhor não pensar mais no quão quente poderia ser seu professor.

-Milo? –Chamou o ruivo, retirando o pobre, e excitado, rapaz de seus pensamentos.

-Ó, senhor, desculpe-me... É-é que... o assunto me fez refletir.. Hehehe. –Deu um sorriso amarelo, coçando a cabeça.

-Fico feliz. Era exatamente essa a intenção. –Sorriu, já se dirigindo para sua mesa.

-Será...? –Falou baixinho.

-O que disse? –Kamus voltou-se novamente para o aluno, imaginando que ele tivesse alguma dúvida.

-Nada não. Falando sozinho. Hahaha... –Dessa vez o sorriso, além de forçado, estampava perfeitamente o quão o garoto estava totalmente perdido.

-Hum... tudo bem então. Alguém tem dúvidas? Não deixem de perguntar, ok? –Um silêncio se manteve durante algum tempo, para depois ser desfeito pelo sinal. –Bom, espero que esteja tudo certinho em suas cabeças... –Os alunos começavam a arrumar seu material. –Tenham um bom dia, senhores. Bom almoço e juízo, hein? Até a próxima aula.

Uma série de "tchaus" foram dados ao professor, que se dirigiu para sua mesa. Começou a anotar alguma coisa em sua agenda, sem se preocupar muito com a saída dos alunos. Aioria já tinha arrumado tudo e estava bolando alguma coisa para deixar seu amigo bem embaraçado. Quase teve que falar em público por sua culpa. Apesar de o loiro de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes claros, bem expressivos, ser extremamente cara-de-pau com os amigos e possíveis amigos, sentia-se extremamente envergonhado frente a uma multidão.

Após arrumar suas coisas, Milo foi indo na direção do amigo. Quando foram se despedir do professor, já com ambos perto da porta, o professor observou um dos jovens e chamou por ele. Milo, o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros e longos cabelos loiros claros, fora chamado por Kamus. Observou o amigo, que não sabia o que dizer, e deixou a mochila com ele. Dirigiu-se, ansioso, na direção do professor, com as mãos suando frio novamente. O que a fonte de seu tormento queria com ele em particular?

**Continua...**

**Mr. DB: **Inham-Inham. Cheiro de fanfic nova no ar, não? Pois saibam que já elaborei duas outras novas fanfics huahuau. Espero, sinceramente, que gostem. Logo logo as outras duas saem também. Por enquanto fiquem só com essa nova fanfic. Temos uma fanfic média, que provavelmente vai continuar em outra fanfic... Essa daqui vai dar o que falar, porque o final é um pouco imprevisível. Vamos ver o que vão achar dela. Olha lá, hein? Não esqueçam dos reviews! Obrigado desde já ^~


	2. Os Primeiros Passos

~Minha Matéria é Amor

**Título do Capítulo:** Os Primeiros Passos**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Romance / Angst / UA  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Milo possui um amor platônico: seu professor. Não houveram demonstrações por parte dele de amar seu aluno ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porém, com o tempo, as coisas mudam.

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

Timidamente, Milo se aproximou de seu professor, que permanecia lendo um papel, sentado em sua mesa.

-Professor Kamus?

-Hum... –Continuava lendo o papel, sem mirar seus olhos na direção do jovem. –Olha, Milo, eu andei percebendo certas diferenças em você nos últimos meses.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Que benditas diferenças o belo ruivo teria notado? Aliás, ele o notava?

-Aaah... o que, exatamente, professor? –O aluno levantou a sobrancelha direita, meio que a tremendo num gesto de nervosismo.

-Hum... sua escrita. Ela se aprimorou, mas parece que esse seu famoso amor está cada vez menos discreto, não? Huahua... –O professor segurava o papel com uma mão e com a outra acariciava os lábios, concentrado. Sem que ele percebesse, Milo já se perdia naquele gesto. Alguns segundos depois com o olhar de Kamus mirado em si, acabou acordando daquele transe hipnótico. A cada dia que passava, eles se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes.

-Aaaah! Entendi. Hahaha... que coisa, não? –O garoto sorriu, meio sem jeito. –Realmente, as situações dos contos esquentaram. Fico feliz que o senhor tenha percebido.

-Ah sim. Se eu, como professor, não tivesse percebido... seria realmente uma falta enorme de minha parte. A idéia foi muito original... Fazer um estudo social, mas com relações sociais fictícias baseadas em exemplos importantes da Sociedade. Isso vai lhe render uma boa nota pela originalidade, pode ter certeza. –Agora sim, o sociólogo - e antropólogo - observava o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios, já se levantando para guiá-lo com um de seus braços a porta da sala.

-Ah, professor, falando assim você me deixa... encabulado. –Milo dizia, enquanto andava observando o professor, falando em um tom suave e um pouco entorpecido ao fitar o ruivo. Conseguira um elogio dele, isso lhe valera o dia.

-Só o reconhecimento de uma boa idéia, nada mais... –Sorriu. -Bom, era apenas isso. Gostei da segunda parte de seu trabalho. Espero que no próximo "capítulo" você mostre uma ação direta por parte dos dois amantes e não só esses cortejos sutis.

-É, professor, também espero que ele faça isso logo... porque eu não agüento mais essa situação. –Aioria interrompeu, observando o amigo com o rabo dos olhos.

-Ah, você também está lendo a história, Aioria? –Kamus já se encontrava próximo da porta, ainda com um de seus braços quase abraçando o jovem pelo fato de ter o guiado até a porta.

-Ô se vejo, professor. É todo dia que ele me mostra uma coisa nova! –Milo já observava o amigo querendo matá-lo se ele continuasse com aquela palhaçada sarcástica. –Mas vamos ver, né... a única pessoa que irá decidir se o personagem vai ou não, finalmente, mostrar seus sentimentos é o autor. Literalmente.

-É, é... pois é, né? Desculpe-me professor, mas nós precisamos ir. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da maneira que resolvi levar esse projeto. –Empurrando Aioria para fora da sala, mas sem parar de olhar para o professor, despedia-se ternamente.

-Ah, mas é claro. Foi um elogio sincero, haha. Espero que tenham uma boa tarde e um bom almoço. Até a próxima aula.

-Até! Tchau, tchau. –Balançando "tchaus" no ar, saiu definitivamente da sala. Observou Aioria, que esperava algum comentário vindo dele, mas não disse nada. Estava alheio, com um olhar feliz e perdido pelos corredores da faculdade. –Ai ai ai...

-Hãm. Se cada "ai" que você falasse fosse um "ah" sexual, eu ficaria feliz por você.

-Afe! Cala a boca, Oria. Eu hein.

O amigo, também loiro, parou por um momento com as mãos na cintura.

-Milo! Eu to falando sério! Já ta na hora de você tentar algo mais direto, não acha? Tudo bem que ele é seu professor e isso atrapalha, mas... vocês estão em um ambiente que não é "de colégio" e sim uma faculdade. As particularidades de cada um são tratados de outra maneira, oras. Deveria enfrentar mais os seus medos. –Após terminar seu desabafo, continuou andando, deixando um amigo um pouco confuso para trás. Logo que percebeu Aioria alguns metros a frente, correu atrás dele.

-Mas, mas... como assim? Que do nada esse papo, Aioria! –Milo segurava os livros contra o peito, olhando para o outro, ressabiadamente.

-Já estava na hora de você receber uma dessas, Milo. Mesmo! Quando você me apresentou o Mu por eu estar precisando de um namorado foi há cinco meses! Cinco meses, meu amigo! Eu e ele estamos namorando desde lá e você nem começou a fazer seus planinhos pra cima do professor gostosão aí. –Diferente de Milo, o loiro de cabelos dourados segurava um caderno e uma apostila com a mão esquerda e com a outra um estojo, andando despojadamente, balançando os braços como se não existissem pessoas ao seu redor. Os dois viraram uma esquina de corredores e continuaram o percurso.

-Oras, mas você precisava mesmo de alguém... E Mu se encaixou perfeitamente para você.

-Milo, não fuja do assunto. –O amigo observava-o impaciente, reconhecendo mais uma tentativa de mudar o assunto para a sua vida. –Quem precisa de namorado aqui é você!

-Aaaaah! Que chato que você ta hoje! Eu hein... Ta, ta. Eu sei que nada mudou nos últimos meses, mas quer que eu faça o quê? Eu petrifico na frente dele. Já viu a cor dos olhos daquele maldito? Aquilo é verde escuro, cinza, azul escuro ou o quê? Por Deus, que homem liiindo! –O rapaz fechou os olhos, sem parar de andar, imaginando os detalhes que ele tanto observava em todas as aulas de seu adorado professor.

-Concordo, ele é um pedaço de _ótimo caminho_. –Os dois viraram mais um dos corredores, chegando ao principal, bem próximo da saída. –Mas você tem que agir, oras. -Deram mais algumas andanças e saíram da faculdade, direcionando-se para uma praça perto da faculdade, onde costumavam tomar café comendo _croiassaint_ de chocolate.

-Pois é, Oria... –Milo chutou uma pedrinha que encontrou, mostrando um beicinho. –Maldito homem gostoso e inteligente. Odeio gente assim.

-Odeia nada. Ama aquele cara. E ó... você não tem que ficar assim tímido, poxa. –Aioria virou-se de costas para o caminho, observando o amigo, andando de costas. –Você é gatinho. É loiro, olhos azuis bonitos, fortinho... acho que você é o único _nerd_ que eu conheço que faz academia! Hahaha.

-Fala assim não. Tem muito _nerd_ esperto aí, ta? –Disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e apontando na direção do amigo. –É que eu gosto de me cuidar. Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser um pirralho para ele... –O loiro estava se sentindo melhor com os comentários do amigo, mas lembrando de sua situação com o professor voltou a encolher-se com os livros no peito e observar o caminho de forma alheia.

-Aaaaah. Mas que homem difícil, credo. –Aioria reparou o céu azul maravilhoso daquele dia em Paris, estampado em todo o enorme céu, e depois voltou a olhar o amigo. -Às vezes ele gosta de pessoas mais jovens!

-Cuidado com o poste. E não chama ele de pedófilo.

O amigo recebeu o alerta, voltando a observar o caminho e desviando do poste. Depois voltou ao estado de antes.

-Não tão jovens, né? –O outro loiro observou o amigo apaixonado com certa irritação no olhar. –O importante é você criar um clima para cima dele, oras... Insinue-se. Convide-o um dia para sair, a princípio com uma cara de aluno que quer conhecer o professor... depois demonstre algo mais e vê no que vai dar. O máximo que ele pode fazer é... Ai! –Aioria bateu a cabeça numa árvore. –POR QUE NÃO AVISOU?

-Para você aprender a parar de ser besta. E... eu já pensei nisso tudo. Só preciso da coragem para colocar meu plano em prática. E-eu... eu vou conseguir! Prometo! –Apertando forte o punho direito, o estudante balançando-o no ar de forma afoita. –Tenho que pelo menos tentar, né?

-É... é. –O outro acariciava o galo na parte traseira de sua cabeça. –Amigo da onça. Eu ajudando aqui e você nem avisa. –Agora o com beicinho era ele.

-Ah, como se você fosse digno de dó. Hãm... –Com um olhar de canto dos olhos, debochava do amigo que desgostou o comentário. –E olha lá, o café já ta perto.

Os dois se sentaram num típico café francês, com toldos vermelhos e brancos, muito bem organizado em mesas e cadeiras espalhadas de forma planejada pelos cantos. Aquela praça era bem arborizada, o que criava um clima bucólico e aconchegante. As casas antigas, a maioria secular, aumentavam ainda mais a beleza que o bairro possuía.

Após se acomodarem, chamaram o garçom, pediram seus _croiassaints_, dois cafés e continuaram a conversar, mas agora sobre algum outro assunto. Depois de terminarem o seu lanche e pagarem por ele, saíram cada um para o seu canto. Milo foi em direção de sua casa, não muito longe do centro, onde ficava _La Sourbonne_, e Aioria se dirigiu para a casa de Mu, o namorado que deu certo, apresentado por Milo.

Depois de certo tempo andando pelas ruas de Paris, o dia demonstrou-lhe uma situação inusitada: ao olhar para um restaurante, percebeu que o seu tão amado professor estava sentado em uma das mesas, comendo um lanche rápido, assim como ele e seu amigo acabaram de fazer. Por ainda não ser horário de almoço, nem ele e nem os dois almoçaram, mas como haviam tido uma série de aulas, precisavam de um lanche apenas para não ficar de estômago vazio. Provavelmente o professor seguia a mesma ótica e, provavelmente, almoçaria mais tarde.

Eis uma oportunidade. Se seu amigo estivesse presente, iria obrigá-lo a aproveitar o momento como uma possível aproximação com o professor. Milo parou por alguns instantes em frente ao restaurante e ficou pensativo, um pouco nervoso, sem saber o que realmente faria. Decidiu por entrar e ver se, quem sabe, o professor percebesse "misteriosamente" sua presença por ali. Talvez, com sorte, até poderiam tomar alguma coisa juntos! Era exatamente essa a sua intenção, mas Kamus era um tanto reservado. Será que iria aceitar essa intimidade com um aluno? Esperava que sim.

Sentou-se em uma mesa que ficava na diagonal de seu professor. Discretamente chamou um garçom. Não demorou muito e sentiu alguém chamando por seu nome.

-Milo? Nossa. Que coincidência! –Kamus sorria, deixando o garfo e a faca encostados no prato e pegando um guardanapo para limpar o canto dos lábios.

-Oh! Nossa! Professor, você aqui? Que coisa. –Apesar da timidez, parecia um ator ao interpretar o falsete. Fora extremamente convincente.

-Pois é. Venho nesse café todos os dias. –Continuou sorrindo de uma maneira serena, que deixou Milo encantado.

-Ah, você parece gostar daqui. Haha. –Devolveu o sorriso, demonstrando certo encanto. Se era para tentar algo, iria aos poucos, ao invés de supetão como Aioria havia dito. Porém, realmente já devia demonstrar certa mudança no tratamento com o seu "amor platônico".

-Sim, é um bom lugar... –Observou ao redor, um pouco perturbado, sem entender muito bem o que o loiro disse. Estavam um pouco distantes um do outro e já se formava um aglomerado de clientes, que hora ou outra atrapalhavam a conversa. –Acho melhor você vir para a minha mesa. Assim podemos conversar e comer algo juntos, o que acha?

"Nossa, e não é que deu certo?" – Pensou.

-Não irei atrapalhar o seu lanche, professor?

-De maneira alguma. Sente-se comigo. –Kamus disse, apontando para a cadeira que estava vaga a sua frente, do outro lado da pequena mesa redonda.

-Então ok. Confesso que gosto da idéia de não comer sozinho. Hahaha.

-Eu também odeio comer sozinho. –Enquanto o aluno se acomodava na cadeira, voltava a comer o seu lanche, um quiche de quatro queijos.

-E... está saboroso o seu quiche? –Milo estava adorando a situação. Sorria ternamente, observando o seu querido professor comer aos poucos.

-Ah, sim sim. Quer experimentar? –Kamus disse levantando um pedaço com o garfo bem próximo da boca de seu aluno. Agia como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, porém para Milo era um acontecimento. Acontecimento de tal forma que o deixou extremamente corado.

-Ah! Haha... bom. Já que o senhor insiste. –Provou com cuidado, observando o professor nos olhos. –É delicioso sim. Um bom pedido.

Kamus não mudara seu jeito ou tivera reação alguma. Provavelmente era simplesmente espontâneo mesmo. Uma face nova em seu amor. Algo para ser descoberto, o que era intrigante para Milo: descobrir quem era Kamus por trás da máscara de professor.

Continuaram conversando amenidades, enquanto o loiro pedia um refrigerante e um lanche do cardápio, feito com salame italiano, alface, queijo, tudo dentro de uma baguete francesa. Após a chegada do pedido, começou a comer o lanche com calma, aproveitando cada momento com Kamus. O lanche era mais um pretexto para Milo, não se importava muito com ele, queria era saber mais sobre o ruivo.

-Professor, você não tem carro? Percebo que você chega sempre a pé.

-Ah sim! É uma particularidade minha, Milo. Eu moro perto da faculdade, então para mim fica fácil ir a pé mesmo.

-Ah, veja só. Haha. Eu também moro perto. –Sorriu, não conseguindo evitar o pensamento sexual que passara em sua mente e não tinha conseguido controlar. –Mas, er, acho que deve ser bom morar perto do trabalho. Pelo menos gastos com isso você não tem.

-É, de fato sim. –Levou a taça de vinho que provava aos poucos até a boca, usando-o apenas para limpar o paladar. –Eu moro em um apartamento na região.

-Huuum... que legal. –Sorriu. Cada vez mais estava descobrindo coisas simples, porém inéditas para ele. –É, professor, desculpe-me a invasão, mas... o senhor é casado?

Por um instante, Kamus observou o aluno um pouco surpreso. Estava desatento bebendo o vinho, nem um pouco preparado para alguma pergunta desse tipo.

-Ah. Haha. Você me pegou um pouco de surpresa, meu caro. –Admitiu, sorrindo de maneira tímida. –Na realidade, eu não sou casado não. Por quê? Interessado? –Começou a rir, descontraído. Nem percebeu o quanto o jovem havia ficado ruborizado com o comentário. Para alguém que estava tendo as suas primeiras desenvolturas exatamente agora, era uma brincadeira que mexia bastante consigo, realmente. Com o passar dos segundos, a única reação que teve foi acompanhar o riso do outro. Entretanto, a pausa foi um tanto quanto estranha e a cara de susto também, mas aparentemente o professor não percebeu nada.

-Hahahaha! Hum... Bem. Você é um bom partido, professor, hahaha. Porém eu não me referia a isso.

-Ah, obrigado, Milo. –Kamus sorriu, até com um certo carisma másculo no olhar. Ficou orgulhoso pelo comentário. –Espero que outras pessoas também achem isso. Haha.

-Ah, sem dúvida acham. –Indo um pouco mais além, o rapaz sorriu com o canto dos lábios, bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante.

Aos poucos a conversa ia andando, por mais que a passos de tartaruga. O jovem de 23 anos tinha cara de, mas já não era um simples garoto inocente. Ia cavando espaço sutilmente, mas ia.

Apesar de ter passado em torno de 45 minutos nesse meio tempo e ambos não terem percebido o passar do tempo, já estava começando a ficar um pouco tarde para começar o preparo de um almoço. Milo observou o relógio e deduziu que, talvez, pudesse atrapalhar o seu professor caso ele quisesse fazer uma empreitada pela cozinha nas próximas horas, antes de voltar para a faculdade por volta das 14h da tarde. Não sabendo os planos do outro e sendo por volta de 12:20, resolveu perguntar.

-Professor, você irá almoçar como? É que já é meio-dia e vinte.

-Nossa, é mesmo. Preciso ver o que vou almoçar ainda. Não sei se vou comer fora ou em casa... E, por favor, não me chame de professor fora da escola! –O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se de bravo. –Chame-me por Kamus, pelo meu nome.

-Ah... bom. Como quiser. –Sorriu, achando "bonitinho" a sua cara forçada de bravo, e voltou para o assunto. –Mas então... acho melhor irmos, né?

-Estava tão interessante que não percebi o tempo passar. –Após comentar com o loiro, fez um gesto para o garçom para que ele trouxesse a conta. Milo acompanhou o outro, fazendo o mesmo.

-É... Sabe... Eu pensei em uma coisa, caso você não se incomodasse.

-Ah, depende. Hahaha. No que você pensou? –Se acomodou esperando a conta, apoiando os braços em cima da mesa com as duas mãos enlaçadas uma na outra.

-Bem, você vem aqui todos os dias, não? Eu costumo fazer um lanche por esses horários também... Por que não marcamos de nos encontrarmos aqui todos os dias nesse horário? O que acha?

Kamus ficou um pouco sério de repente, deixando o aluno meio apreensivo, mas logo depois desfez aquela cara e sorriu para Milo.

-Bom, acho que não tem problema algum. Desde que você não me faça pagar a sua conta, tudo bem. Hahaha.

-Ah, magina, profess... digo, Kamus! Pode deixar que eu pago a minha parte. Hahaha.

-Estou apenas brincando... mas, ok. Interessante, acho que nunca fiz isso com um aluno... espero que não atrapalhe você de alguma forma. –Kamus dizia, observando a sua conta que chegara numa caderneta de couro preto, retirando a carteira do bolso e depositando dentro dela o dinheiro. Milo fez o mesmo, continuando a conversa.

-Não irá me atrapalhar não, de forma alguma! Adorei a nossa conversa, Kamus. –Foi se levantando e pegando suas coisas, que depositara em uma cadeira ao lado.

-Ah, também gostei bastante, Milo. –Sorriu, elevando sua mão na direção do loiro.

-Bom, então, até amanhã. –Apertou a mão do professor, observando seus olhos verdes escuros profundos. –Espero que... você tenha um bom dia... Kamus.

-Você também. Até mais, loiro. –O outro já ia indo em direção da porta, acenando para Milo com um sorriso de quem fez uma brincadeira. Aquele "loiro" que ele disse tinha mexido com o jovem. "Ele me chamou de loiro? Ai ai... isso deve ser bom!" –Pensava, já saindo do café. "Espero que amanhã eu descubra ainda mais dele! Hum, eu e minhas loucuras. Ficar justo com um professor? Tsc, tsc" –Balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto observava o chão com um sorriso honesto nos lábios, seguiu seu caminho. Não seria tão cedo que alguém conseguiria retirar aquele sorriso dele. Pelo menos não enquanto ele estivesse pensando em como iria ser o próximo dia de conversas com o seu, agora sim, Kamus. Poderia chamá-lo pelo nome e apenas o lindo nome que ecoava em sua mente o tempo todo: Kamus.

**Continua...**

**Notas do Autor:**

-Fala sério, demorei, né? Desculpem-me. É que eu fiquei doente, daí faltou inspiração etc etc. Mas agora, madrugada (2:57) de primeiro de junho de 2009 eu terminei o segundo capítulo XD Espero que gostem. Acredito que esteja escrito direitinho.

-Agradeço aos últimos reviews dados! Obrigado. Obrigado a **Fernanda**, **a. Storm**, **Karina** e a querida **Ana Jaganshi** que vem acompanhando não só essa, mas como outras fanfics minhas.

-Obrigado também, obviamente, a minha querida beta amada porque ela merece u_u

Enfim. Acho que é isso. Qualquer coisa adiciono aí depois hahua ^^


End file.
